kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Ronald Knox
|image = |kanji = ロナルド・ノックス |rōmaji = Ronarudo Nokkusu |alias = |species = Grim Reaper |gender = Male |age = |height = 175 cm (5'9") |weight = |birthday = |affiliation = Grim Reaper Dispatch Retrieval Division |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = |base of operations = London |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 8, Chapter 35 |anime debut = Episode 9 of Season 2 |video game debut = |japanese voice = Kenn |english voice = Joel McDonald }} Ronald Knox (ロナルド・ノックス, Ronarudo Nokkusu) is a Grim Reaper. He is part of the Retrieval Division of the Grim Reaper Dispatch. Appearance Ronald is a young man with yellow-green eyes and short blond hair that is dyed black in the bottom half of his hair. He styles his hair in a wavy fashion, bringing a cowlick to the top right. Ronald wears thick-framed, pentagonal-shaped glasses and a watch on his right wrist. He dresses in the customary formal fashion, sporting a suit, tie, gloves, dress shoes, and occasionally a hat. .]] Ronald's Death Scythe has been modified to resemble a lawnmower, which he states was done on the principle of avoiding overtime work.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, page 18 On the front, a stamp reading "Death Scythe" has been embedded. The Death Scythe contains four circular blades, and running horizontally below them are two straight blades. It has two wheels that allow him to maneuver it, and a small cord that allows him to pull a trigger on the handle to start the Death Scythe. Personality Ronald is a rather laid back, easy-going Grim Reaper, who apparently has problems with arriving on time.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, Page 14 He often seeks to accomplish his duties as swiftly as possible, as shown when he says he has never been one for overtime, and when he expresses his envy toward William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff, claiming that they have "easier" jobs to complete.Kuroshitsuji Chapter 35 pages 14-15 Despite his lackadaisical attitude, Ronald is willing to work hard, having previously declared that he will work to his best potential.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 17 Moreover, Ronald is interested in partying, having once shared with William that he would like to finish a job quickly because he has a party to attend to afterward. Kuroshisuji manga, Chapter 35, page 17 He also comes across as a ladies man, commenting that he has received his Death Scythe legally modified by flirting with the receptionist,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 15 and he has offered to treat Mey-Rin to a drink upon their first encounter.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, page 22 Plot Circus Arc 's soul is collected, Ronald and William go to collect the rest.]] Ronald is obliged to assist William T. Spears in collecting the souls of the individuals killed in Baron Kelvin's manor. He shows up late, and states that Grell Sutcliff's mission lies with the Phantomhive Manor; he adds that Grell's job is much easier. Ronald opts to finish the investigation work quickly, as he has a party with the secretarial section to attend to later, as well as a distaste for overtime. When William questions his Death Scythe, Ronald assures him that he has it properly authorized for use, because he is friends with a girl at the General Affairs Department. They then set out to collect the souls.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, pages 14-19 Ship Voyage Arc On April 17, 1889, at the port where the luxury ship Campania is, Ronald places a hand on Mey-Rin's shoulder, asking her where the second-class entrance to the ship is. She points the way, and he thanks her. When he offers to treat her to some tea in the lounge later, she reveals to him that she is merely there to see someone off. An officer announces that they will pull up the bridge soon, prompting Ronald to shout that he will be boarding. He tells Mey-Rin that he will invite her again if he makes it back safely, and hastens on board, for he is worried that he will be punished if he is late. To his relief, he manages to get on the ship in time for it to set sail and remarks that the future is bright.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, pages 21-26 Three days later,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 7, Ronald is at the third-class dining hall, where he drinks and socializes with the other passengers. When Ronald comments that they must have refined brand-name champagne if they are drinking with their ladies, Sophie Smith, impressed, states that she is jealous of his girlfriend. He admits that he does not have one to a surprised Sophie. After checking his watch and determining that he still has time, he says that even though he does not have a girlfriend, he has a lot of time. Subsequently, they all toast to their free time.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, pages 12-13 Later, Ronald checks his watch again, stands up, and wears on his coat, while informing the other passengers that he has some things to do. When Sophie tells him to meet her there tomorrow, Ronald agrees to the plan, but adds that it will only be so if they meet alive, to her confusion.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 28 Ronald rushes toward the meeting room of Aurora Society.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 34 Once he is there, he finds Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis struggling to kill the Bizarre Doll Margaret Connor, and informs them that Bizarre Dolls cannot be destroyed unless their heads get smashed in. He proceeds to obliterate her head with his Death Scythe. He checks his soul collection list and verifies that she has, indeed, been dead for a while, which he knew was the case since he was the one in charge of collecting her soul. He, then, reaps Susannah Connor's soul. Subsequently, he recognizes Sebastian as the butler Grell Sutcliff has talked about, and introduces himself. He admits that he knows nothing about the Bizarre Dolls, and was sent by the Grim Reaper Dispatch to investigate them; he affirms that Margaret was truly a soulless corpse, as he collected her soul two weeks ago and that smashing the Bizarre Dolls' heads in is simply a way of stopping their movement and it does not necessarily kill them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 53, pages 6-13 Before Ciel and Sebastian can pursue Rian Stoker, Ronald attacks Sebastian, stating that he does not want a demon to interfere. Ciel goes ahead anyway, and Ronald comments on his attitude. Sebastian attempts to kick him while he is distracted, but Ronald avoids the blow. They continue to fight. During the battle, Sebastian remarks on the sharpness of Ronald's Death Scythe. Ronald manages to cut Sebastian's cheek with a knife, saying that Grim Reapers who solely focus on their Death Scythes are "old-fashioned."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 53, pages 14-21 After a while, Ronald leaves their battle unfinished, saying he can't dawdle any longer because of having a task to complete.Kuroshitsuji Manga; Chapter 54, Pages 5-6 Later, Ronald is seen on the deck of the ship, witnessing the Campania about to crash into an iceberg and he foreshadows that many are about to die, complaining how there are only two Grim Reapers assigned to collect all the souls. When the ship crashes, the other Grim Reaper is revealed to be Grell Sutcliff.Kuroshitsuji Manga; Chapter 55, Pages 29-36 Ronald is eventually seen holding Grell at his waist as the latter enjoys the salty breeze, standing on the ship's deck. As Grell fantasizes about the beauty of that certain man, Ronald grudgingly asks if he's trying to torment his subordinate. Grell counters that he's rude and would rather be with Sebastian. Ronald soon opens his book, reading of names that died of heart failure, informing they have 1034 more souls to collect. When he complains about it, Grell reprimands that soul reaping is a Grim Reaper's most important job and they both enter the ship.Kuroshitsuji Manga; Chapter 56, Pages 9-13 In the first class suite, the two Grim Reapers slaughter more beings and Ronald whines that the number of them is interminable which Grell agrees, adding it's a waste of their time. Ronald supports that statement, claiming the ship will sink within the hour.Kuroshitsuji Manga; Chapter 56, Pages 25-26 Consequently, in the first class hallway, Grell and Ronald are shown finished with the room. Ronald informs that the next location would be the third boiler room, which is five floors down of where they are. Grell complains that five floors are annoying and that they should hurry for it's almost time. As they walk, Ronald ponders over how the corpses move, in which Grell retorts that no one knows which is why they're investigating. As they quarrel over how Ronald hints that Grell's old, the bizarre doll with the carriage barges in. Ronald says that it's impossible. The other Grim Reaper answers that a lot of 'impossible' things are happening here. Grell, with their death scythe, slices the bizarre doll and carriage in half.Kuroshitsuji Manga; Chapter 57, Pages 7-9 Later, Ronald and Grell arrive at where Ciel, Sebastian, and Elizabeth Midford are, plummeting down from the ceiling. Grell is delighted to reunite with Sebastian and Ronald reminds him to not forget about the souls. Grell says that Ronald should have informed him that Sebastian was in the same ship and they argue about it. Sebastian soon gets into a fight with them both.Kuroshitsuji Manga; Chapter 57, Pages 14-22 Soon after, Grell overhears Ciel ordering Sebastian to stop fighting with the Grim Reapers since Rian Stoker holds crucial information about the bizarre dolls. Grell realizes that Rian is the clue to the walking corpses and Ronald shows Rian in his Grim Reaper book. Grell then notes that they must make haste and the Grim Reapers depart through the ceiling, where they came from.Kuroshitsuji Manga; Chapter 58, Pages 21-23 Afterwards, Rian is shown alone and he falls from a height since the ship is tilted due to the water penetration the iceberg caused. Grell catches and rescues him with Ronald alongside the Grim Reaper.Kuroshitsuji Manga; Chapter 58, Page 32 Grell asks the man he rescued if he is Rian Stoker. Rian then counters how Grell knows his name. Ronald intervenes, saying the routine talk is unnecessary, and addresses Rian as the guy that's moving the corpses around with some trick. Rian is speechlessly surprised that they know of this information. Ronald smirks to Grell that irregulars are exasperating and that in this world, 'death' is a rule that no one should overturn. Grell inquires how to stop the corpses to Rian and the latter hastily tells him that there's a device in his room that can render the complete salvation ineffective again. Rian leads them to his first class room only to notice his device has been stolen.Kuroshitsuji Manga; Chapter 59, Pages 4-6 Ronald, Grell, and Rian discover where the Aleistor Chamber, Ciel, Sebastian, and the Undertaker are. Aleistor announces that he would be using the device he stolen to create a new empire, the Aurora Empire. Ronald notes that it sounds complex and Grell zealously volunteers to 'paint him red'. The Viscount, however, threatens to pour his wine over the device and Ronald quickly stops Grell from killing him.Kuroshitsuji Manga; Chapter 59, Page 15-16 The bizarre dolls attack and they all had to battle against the extravagant amount of them. Aleistor says he's just watching from above whilst enjoying his wine, similar to the Emperor Nero. Ronald overhears him and gets irritated, prompting to kill him and Grell snaps that it was Ronald who stopped them earlier from killing the Viscount. Grell curtly yells at Aleistor to make the device work and the latter agrees that it's time for his empire to be official. He invites everyone to show him the dance of the phoenix to pledge their loyalty to the emperor, i.e., himself. Ciel, Sebastian, Grell, and Ronald all darkly agree to kill the Viscount.Kuroshitsuji Manga; Chapter 59, Pages 17-21 After reciting the Aleistor's version of the Aurora Society's greeting, the Viscount decides to activate the device only to find out it doesn't work. He admits he never built the device and Rian yells that Aleistor has fooled him. Grell demeans them as an useless farce and kills several bizarre dolls, impressing Ronald. Grell continues forward to the Viscount, in an intention to murder him. Ronald quickly yells that they're not allowed to kill humans.Kuroshitsuji Manga; Chapter 59, Pages 22-27 Grell attempts to kill Aleistor only for the Undertaker to block and counter their attack with his sotoba.Kuroshitsuji Manga; Chapter 59, Pages 28-29 Ronald then points out Undertaker's Grim Reaper eyes.Kuroshitsuji Manga; Chapter 60, Pages 4-5 After he explains how the bizarre dolls work, Ronald and Grell decide to apprehend him for breaking the rules. He points out that Grell should not be one to talk about following rules.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 20 They attack Undertaker, but he’s kicked away by Sebastian. They decide to have a three-way fight and he says that he won’t let any "old geezer" beat him in a fight. The three go to attack Undertaker.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 24 Ronald stops Sebastian, who throws some knives over his head at Undertaker. He then attacks Undertaker, who jumps on his shoulders, knocks his glasses away, then kicks him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 61, page 5 Grell catches his glasses and throws them back, but then Sebastian knocks them away again with his knives. After he gets them back, he and Grell note that the ship is tilting heavily and decide to attack Undertaker head on. They are blocked and sliced by him. He then reveals his Death Scythe.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 61, page 13 After that, the ship begins sinking and tilting heavily, causing everything to be turned on its side. Grell starts fighting Undertaker and Ronald begins fighting Sebastian. After Ronald calls him weak, Sebastian begins fighting well and easily beats him. He then throws Ronald into Grell with his Death Scythe''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 64, page 10-19 Undertaker escapes from the Campania. After that, an unconscious Ronald is saved by William. He also saves Grell and throws them on Ronald. After stomping on their faces, both Grell and Ronald wake up. William then tells them to finish their job. Ronald complains about being beaten up, but he is told that they still need to finish their job. He also adds that once they are done then they will also need to file a report about the "violator".Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 65, pages 8-11 Anime's Synopsis Note: This section is under construction and revision. Quotes * (To William T. Spears) "My, looks like you took offense after all, even though I tried to get here really fast. Still, perhaps you are just disappointed that it's me?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 13-14 * "Well, let's finish up that investigation work then. I have a party with the secretarial section today. Also, from the start, I've never been one to do overtime." * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "I am the next Reaper, Ronald 'To Die!' Ah it's no good after all. Mr. Sutcliff said I needed to have a catchphrase, I had the girls over in General Affairs section to think one up for me."'Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 9 * "Sorry, man. I'm at the age when I want to be rowdy." * "Wind in our sails! The future is looking bright!... For us, that is."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, page 25 * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "Ya know, for a Grim Reaper to be all about their Death Scythe is kinda old fashioned." Trivia * According to [[That Butler, Voting|the official Kuroshitsuji's character popularity poll]], Ronald is the fourteenth most popular character in the series, with 109 votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's G Fantasy Magazine References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Circus Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Grim Reapers